kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Crane
(films & shorts)IMDB.com - Kung Fu PandaIMDB.com - Kung Fu Panda 2IMDB.com - Secrets of the Furious Five (video games) (TV series)IMDB.com - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |alias= Master Crane |appearance= Black and white feathers |combat= }} Master Crane is a member of the Furious Five and a master over the of Kung Fu. Biography In Secrets of the Furious Five, Po tells how Crane used to be the janitor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, where everybody, even the strict teacher of the academy, looked down upon him due to his particularly skinny build. One night, however, the top student of the class, Mei Ling, had observed the skills which Crane used to tidy up the place every night. Impressed by his speed and accuracy, she convinced Crane to try out for the school. Though his nerve faltered at first, Crane accidentally wandered into the obstacle course and quickly found a way to surpass it, passing with flying colors. Personality Crane is the most patient of the Five, and considered to be the pragmatist of the group. He will always try to avoid and defuse conflicts between the members, whose differing personalities often conflict. Reluctant to resort to violence, he's a think first, punch second kind of bird. Sometimes a well placed quip is the strongest technique. He'll try to avoid a fight, if at all possible... but if he can't avoid it, he'll do everything he can to win it. The safety of his fellow Kung Fu-ers is his first priority. He's willing to risk his life to protect them.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Crane He was the first of the Five to hold a conversation with Po, albeit being quite awkward. Nonetheless, touched by Po's dedication and admiration of the Five led Crane to have some respect for Po. Clothing/Outfit Master Crane's outfit consists of basic clothing most students would wear to practice the art of Kung Fu in. Unlike the other Furious Five, however, Crane is the only member to wear a hat: a popular conical Asian hat known as a . He is always seen wearing his hat - even while he fought - although he has been seen without it, usually when he's eating or sleeping. Crane also wears loose blue pants with a purple sash wrapped around his waist in the style of a Shaolin wrap. He also wears rings around his ankles and toes: five ankle rings on each of his legs, and a single toe ring on each of his toes. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday (during the Winter Feast dinner at the Jade Palace and later at the Noodle Shop), Crane and the other members of the Furious Five each wear an outfit similar to their normal attire, but with colors that match the colors of the holiday. Crane wears loose silver pants with a red Shaolin waist wrap. Crane also breifly a more fancier version of his normal hat Fighting Style The traditional Crane style is natural, graceful, effortless, fluid and balanced. In traditional crane style, the fighter poses his striking hand similar to the long pointed beak of the bird. Crane does not use his beak, but instead, he utilizes his wings for big, circular sweeping movements designed to exploit his wingspan; by enlarging the striking zone, he diffuses his opponents' energy - using four ounces of energy to deflect one thousand tons of pressure.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Crane During combat situations in dangerous locations where fatal falls are possible, Crane will fly around the combat zone, surveying the area as a scout for tactical advantage as well as catching any of his comrades if they do fall. If necessary, he is strong enough to carry all of the Five in the air, but this is very taxing for him. Trivia *Crane is the only member of the Furious Five to be voiced by the same person in Secrets of the Furious Five. *He appears to be the tallest character, but in one scene of the movie, Po is taller than him. *Early in Master Crane's character development, his eyes were to always be covered by his hat - except in one fleeting, -inspired moment where we'd see his face. This idea was abandoned, however, in favor of making Crane the calmer, confrontation-avoiding character he is in the final film. Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda, p. 64. : *In an interview with "Po" for Scholastic News Online, Po states that Crane is the smartest of the Five, as he says that Crane told him the panda is called a "large bear-cat" in China, although Po doesn't think he's a cat.Scholastic.com - "Kung Fu Panda-monium!" *Crane has 6,019 feathers on his body.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP Gallery ConceptCrane.jpg|Concept illustration of Master Crane by Nicolas Marlet Super crane.jpg|Crane as his dream self CraneMeiLing.PNG|Crane after he succeeds in passing the school tryouts Crane.jpg Crane1.jpg DavidCrossCrane.jpg|Crane and his voice actor, (View more...) References Category:Characters Category:Section stubs Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Film Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males